Love or Hate
by Miroke
Summary: Youko and Kuronue are after a sword called the Sakia Sword. Which is said to have enormous power. But they didn't think they would have to deal with two young girls to get it. RR


Love or Hate  
  
By: Miroke  
  
Chapter 1: Search for the Sakia Sword  
  
The night sky covered with bright stars looked like tons of fireflies and a slight wind blew which made a low howling sound through the forest. Two figures sat around a campfire. The first is a silver kitsune named Youko Kurama. He has waist length silver hair and bright amber eyes; he also has a pair of silver fox ears protruding from his head and a silver foxtail.  
  
The other figure is known as Kuronue, he has long blackish blue hair that is tied up into a high ponytail, and his eyes are a dark bluish color. He has a pair of raven black dragon looking wings on his back.  
  
A slight chill blew through the air and blew at the hot flames of the two thieves' campfire.  
  
"It's getting colder," Kuronue said and looked up at the trees as the wind blew them slightly.  
  
"Yea, I noticed that." Youko said as he looked into the campfire's flames. "I wonder if we'll ever find any one who knows where the Sakia Sword is. So far everyone we've went to for it doesn't have it." He said and lay down on his side and then his ear twitched to a sound behind him in the bushes.  
  
"What is it?" Kuronue asked noticing his friend's alertness.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Youko said and slightly turned a little so he could look back at the bushes behind him. However, he did not see anything so he just dismissed it as the wind playing tricks on him.  
  
"Man that was close Kiki," A young woman said as she sat in a tree and looked down over the two demons sitting around the campfire. "You need to be more careful we could have been caught because of you." She said, her fiery red hair almost matching the flames of the fire and her crystal blue eyes kind of like the dew that had started to form on the plants.  
  
Another young woman clung to a tree limb trying to stay off the ground. Her name is Kiki she is a wolf demon. She has long snow-white hair that is tied up in a high ponytail and bright moon silver eyes. She also has a pair of snow white kind of sparkling wolf ears on top of her head and they can only been seen through her hair when a light makes the small fragments of sparkle shine. She has a bushy wolf tail that is the same color as her ears but it seems to sparkle more.  
  
"Leave me alone Farina I'm trying to stay in the tree without going to sleep." Kiki said as she climbed back onto the tree and sat down next to the trunk of the tree from the limb she was sitting on. "This is too much trouble, why do we have to follow them when they are looking for my sword.doesn't that sound a little stupid to you?" She asked as she pulled her sword around into her lap, pulled it from its sheath, and put her hand on the diamond blade.  
  
"Kiki when your father gave you that sword what were his words to you?" Farina, Kiki's life long friends asked and looked over at her awaiting her answer.  
  
"He told me to use it to make sure all of the dangerous demons were banished from Makai." Kiki said and lowered her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes. "And he also told me to keep my mother safe with it.but I failed at that." Kiki said and Farina seen a teardrop hit Kiki's hand.  
  
Farina moved to where she was next to Kiki, looked at her, and sighed. "Kiki you know that your mother's death wasn't your fault, there wasn't anything you could do. You hadn't mastered the sword yet so you couldn't have saved her." She said and smiled at Kiki when she looked up at her.  
  
Kiki got alert when she heard Kuronue and Youko moving around and Farina jumped back over to her limb where she was watching the two thieves.  
  
"Hey Farina watch this." Kiki said and laughed a little as she showed Farina a pebble in her hand and smiled.  
  
"No Kiki!" Farina yelled in almost a whisper and then she watched the pebble fly and hit Youko right in the back of the head.  
  
Youko stopped looking around, looked around behind him, and saw the pebble. "Ok where in the hell did that come from?" Youko asked and looked around him.  
  
"Where did what come from?" Kuronue asked and kind of laughed when he noticed the young women sitting in the tree behind Youko.  
  
"Hell if I know!" Youko yelled in frustration as she looked around him.  
  
Kuronue looked at the two girls in the tree and smiled. And he says he's the brain of our attacks.ha-ha.he can't even see the two girls who just threw a rock at him and hit him in the head.ha-ha.dumb fox. Kuronue thought and watched Youko looked around franticly.  
  
"Oh.! Farina!" Kiki yelled just before she slipped off the tree limb.  
  
"Youko look out!" Kuronue yelled through laughter as he watched the young wolf girl land on top of Youko.  
  
"Kiki! Are you ok?" Farina asked as she jumped down and landed next to Kuronue with her hand at her mouth trying to hide her laughter.  
  
"Oh yes.I'm just peachy." Kiki said as she looked up at Kuronue and Farina.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation.BUT COULD YOU GET OFF ME!" Youko yelled and Kiki looked down at him and kind of grinned.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry.I forgot you were there." She said and laughed as she got up and started to look around for her sword.  
  
"Why were you watching us.uhm.what is your name?" Kuronue asked and looked over at Farina.  
  
"My name is Farina, and we weren't watching you." She said and smiled dumbly at him and scratched the back of her head.  
  
Kuronue looked at Farina, then he looked over at Kiki who was pulling her sword out of the ground and brushing the dirt off the blade, and then she started to place it back into the sheath at her side.  
  
"Isn't that the Sakia Sword?" Kuronue asked and walked over to Kiki and looked down at her.  
  
Kiki finished sheathing her sword and looked up at Kuronue with her hand still on the handle of her sword. "Yes, why?" She asked and looked over at Youko when Kuronue and Youko looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Kiki looked back at Farina and then her attention went to Youko when he walked in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked and a light growl escaped her lips.  
  
"If that is the Sakia Sword then you have saved us a long trip to find it little girl, now hand it over." Youko said and smirked.  
  
"This was my father's sword and there is no way in hell I'll let you get within reaching distance of it, worthless thief." Kiki growled and glared at Youko as she backed up a little with her hand still on the sword's handle.  
  
"Well then I'll have to take it from you if you're going to be that way." Youko said and kind of laughed. "To bad I have to fight you, I thought the fight for the Sakia Sword would be more of a challenge." He said and smiled at her when she growled at him.  
  
"I'm going to send you to hell, damn fox!" Kiki growled and she pulled the sword from its sheath and a bright light blasted the other three back away from her.  
  
Youko moved his arm where he had blocked the bright light from his eyes and looked over at Kiki who now was dressed in some kind of battle armor and her hair was black and kind of wavy, and when she looked up at him to meet his gaze he saw that her eyes were blood red.  
  
"He did a very wrong thing." Farina said as she started to walk away from Kuronue.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuronue asked following her.  
  
"He said he was going to take her sword. That sword is kind of like her father's soul.so the moment he said that he would take it from her, her spirit energy raised dramatically." Farina said and nodded over to Kiki and Youko.  
  
"Your right.I feel it now." Kuronue said as he looked at Kiki.  
  
"Well let's fight little girl.or are you to scared to fight now?" Youko asked and sort of laughed and then he had to jump fast to get out of Kiki's swords cutting range. "Damn!" Youko yelled as he looked down at the front of his clothes to see that he sword had barely missed his skin. He looked back up at Kiki who was about to get ready to attack him again.  
  
"What can he do to calm her down?" Kuronue asked and looked over at Farina.  
  
"I don't know.he has to figure that out on his own." Farina said and shrugged as she looked from the fight to Kuronue and then back to the fight.  
  
"Youko tell her you're sorry!" Kuronue yelled and Youko turned and looked at him as if he was a complete idiot.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Youko asked and then he heard a slight gust of wind and turned to see Kiki coming at him again. He jumped back and her sword cut into the ground instead of his flesh.  
  
"Just do it!" Farina yelled.  
  
Youko looked over at her and then back at Kiki. "Stop! I'm sorry Kiki.wasn't it." Youko said and she just stopped dead in her tracks and her spirit energy dropped and her armor disappeared, her hair changed back to normal along with her eyes.  
  
Kiki raised her gaze up and looked at Youko who was somewhat pale. She looked around and then down at her sword.  
  
"You ok Kiki?" Farina asked as she walked up beside her and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes I think so.what happened?" Kiki asked and sheathed her sword.  
  
"Oh I get it," Kuronue said and walked over to the little group and looked at a very confused Kiki and smiled. "She can fight great but only when she has to protect her father's most prized possession." He said and smiled with his hand at his chin.  
  
"Huh? What's he talking about Farina?" Kiki asked and turned a little and looked over at Farina.  
  
"Nothing Kiki.don't worry about it." Farina said, laughed, and smiled at the young wolf demon girl who looked so confused it was funny.  
  
"Would you like to stay with us, since you do have what we are looking for but we can't touch it without getting our heads cut off?" Kuronue asked and smiled at Farina.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay with you for a while.we don't have anywhere else to go." Farina said and walked over to the campfire and looked down at it and noticed that is was dimming because of the lack of wood. "I'll go get some more fire wood." She said and with a blur, she was gone into the forest.  
  
"Well.are you hungry?" Kuronue asked and looked back at Kiki and Youko who seemed to be a little confused now.  
  
"Yes I'm a little hungry." Kiki said and glanced over at Youko and then down at the ground when he met her gaze.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry right now Kuronue." He said and walked over to the dimming campfire and sat down next to it with his arms and legs crossed.  
  
Kuronue stopped walking toward the campfire, turned, and looked back at Kiki who was still just standing there. "Are you coming?" He asked and motioned for her to come over to the fire.  
  
"Yes," Kiki said and smiled at him and walked over to the campfire and sat down across from Youko and stared into the flames.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I hope you like this story. It is just something I came up with in my spare time. If anyone would like to have a character in this story please tell me now at the beginning of the story so I can work your character in.  
  
Here is what I will need.  
  
Name: Age: Gender: Hair: Eyes: Other: [tails, fox ears.etc.] Height: Weight: Race: Love/Crush: [can be one of my oc, does not matter] Element: Origin: Attitude: Weapon: Mission:  
  
I hope you like this story and I hope you will put one of your OC's in the story. Thanks for reading and please review. In addition, please send the information on your characters to the e-mail rosenswords@yahoo.com.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Miroke 


End file.
